


Calm as a storm

by CharlesCheesy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, No baby yoda in this one sorry guys, Other, porn with a little plot, pre-the child, sometimes a dude has to let off some steam ya know??, that would just be weird and bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesCheesy/pseuds/CharlesCheesy
Summary: The Mandalorian couldn't remember the last time he was forced into a situation where he had.. time to kill.A fic in which our ole pal mando has some time to do a little TLC
Kudos: 25





	Calm as a storm

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this fic are pre finding of The Child, aka bby yoda

Hot sun beating down on the residents below, the general hustle and bustle of the open air market gave just enough cover to slip into an alley undetected. The mandelorian had an appointment with a certain Greef Karga, and he was very insistent on meeting in the dingy bar as per usual. Why that place out of all the private alcoves this planet hid, he never guessed. Something about 'hiding in plain sight', but at this point it seemed more like the liquor was a main deciding factor.

Metal door sliding open, the smell of stale beer was his first greeting. There were some shouts from inside, and upon closer inspection, Greef had a man pinned up against the table with a blaster thrown some feet away on the floor. Walking up with a bit of annoyance, the Mandalorian crossed his arms and just stood, staring at the two. 

“Ah, Lando! Just in time, please tell this low rate bounty hunter that if he looses a job, its his fault, and not mine?” The man said with a forced smile, causing the Mandalorian to just sigh. 

“Let him go, Greef.” He said as he picked up the cast aside blaster, bounty hunter being leg go and shoved towards the crowd of people who had gathered.

Blaster dropped onto the table, the two men wasted no extra time in sitting down and shaking off that encounter. All usual for them down here.

“You really should back me up a bit more there, Lando. You should be the shining example for these low rate hunt-”

“The supplies I collected are in my ship for you to pick up. I want another job.” The Mandalorian said, cutting Karga off. There was a moment of pause before a cloth bag was placed onto the table. Not as full as usual, jobs right now were few and far in between in terms of some real work. That means fewer credits to go around, and more desperate bounty hunters like earlier, trying to bargain for more than they're worth.

“I got two jobs on the table right now, one is an escort, and the other is to take out the leader of a group currently terrorizing the locals. Both, exhilarating, I assure you.” Greef slid the tokens over to the bounty hunter, who stared at them. Not much he can do when there were no jobs. 

“You sure you are not leaving anything out?” The Mandalorian accused, picking up the token for the gang job.

“Come on Mandy, when have I ever kept a job from you?” He beamed at the hunter who gave an unamused tilt of his head. “Okay, when have I kept a job from you recently?” 

Another silent look.

“Fine, but this is all I really have, honestly.” Greef said as he raised his hands up in defense.

Guess you can only press for so long.

Grabbing a bottle of whatever shitty beer the bar was serving right now, the Mandalorian tucked it into his pouch and walked back out into the blazing sunny afternoon. 

First thing's first, gathering some more details on this supposed gang. He started with wandering the open air market and just keeping his ears open. The usual talk and shouting in the market was all that seemed to be of interest, even when he poked and prodded some weird roasted creature for the third time.

Walking past a tall woman and her child, she seemed.. shaken up. Talking with one of the guards posted at the end of the market, she spoke of a recent attack at her town. Leaning into the conversation a little and turning some purple fruit in his hand, he caught the words 'fled into the mountains' and 'multiple attacks' among the crowd's talk. Bingo.

If this wasn't the gang, then at least it sounds like a job with some credits involved. 

Tracking the distressed woman for a few more streets, he followed her into a little shaded sitting area. Leaning on the wall, he crossed his arms and nodded at the woman. 

“Where is your town..?” He asked in a semi-gentle tone, seeing the woman flinch at his appearance. 

“Bounty hunter... what do you want from me..?” She asked in a quivering voice, child being brought closer to her chest. 

A normal reaction, he wasn't exactly the most friendly face in these parts. 

“I just want to help you with the attacks on your town. Where is it?” He asked again, trying not to sound too inpatient. 

Eyes flicking over his form, she just hung her head down and let her long hair fall over her face, giving him the name of a town quite the ways away from here. How she traveled it alone, and with a child, was kind of impressive.  
Kneeling down to get to her level, the Mandalorian waited for her to look at him. 

“I will help your village with being attacked, but I need your information. Where did you see this gang head to?”

Walking towards the beat up ship, he did a quick exchange with Greef before stepping in and closing the hatch behind him.

Tossing the newly gained credits in his hand, he set it in a tucked away pouch up in the cabin of the ship. Sitting back in his chair, the Mandalorian made some notes on his holodeck before flicking a few switches and feeling the old beast rumble underneath him. After a few seconds, he was airborne and speeding off towards the tiny village that held this job. 

Cruising at a steady pace, the Mandalorian pulled up a mini map and peered at the holographic features of the mountains around this village, when he heard soft taps against his front window. Looking up, he spat out a curse as suddenly, the entire ship was engulfed in a sudden sandstorm. 

Ship rocking with the winds, the Mandalorian tried to keep her steady as sand whipped around him. Pulling the landing gear, he tilted left, then right, then left again.

Touching down with a force strong enough to rattle his spine, the beast skid to a stop on the rough rocks underneath. 

“Fucking sandstorms..” The man said as he shoved some blaster parts off his dashboard, all of it clattering to the floor as he rested his head on the wheel of the ship. 

After a decent amount of grumbling, he pulled up the storm tracker on his holodeck and big surprise, it was a sudden storm like he expected. The weather on this damn planet was so unpredictable. By the time he gets out of this storm, some other bounty hunter might have already sniffed the trail on this job and headed for it. 

Just thinking about how long he could be stuck in this storm made him angrier, balling up his fists for a second before forcing out a breath and sitting back in his chair to relax.

Come to think of it, the Mandalorian couldn't remember the last time he was forced into a situation where he had.. time to kill. He was so busy all the time, the only time he was not on a job was when he was sleeping, but even that was with an eye wide open if he even did manage to sit down for more than an hour. 

Grabbing his holodeck again, he fiddled around with it for a few minutes before getting bored with that, tossing it aside. 

Rocking in his chair with his arms crossed, he felt the restlessness creep up his spine, foot tapping against the metal of the ship. Jaw tight, he glanced out of the windows to see... nothing at all. Not even the nose of the beast was visible in this storm.  
Groaning to himself softly, he figured a little stress relief wasn't the worst idea. One hand trailing to his hip, it came to rest on his thigh. Fingers tapped against the fabric of his pants, shifting every so often the more he checked out of the still blocked windows. 

A final sigh and the Mandalorian reached down, unbuckling his belt and feeling the slight flush already crawl up his neck. 

Head tilting back, he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants. A little squeeze and he shuddered. Has it really been this long since he properly rubbed one out?

Trying to ignore that fact, he just kept skimming his gloved hand over his soft cock, thumb rubbing little circles over the tip. 

His free hand, that was previously gripping the side of the chair, found its way to his stomach. Nudging the fabric up, he pushed his hand slowly up his shirt. The worn grip pads on his fingertips trailed across his skin and sent another shudder up his spine. A huff escaped his lips as he moved his hand further up to his chest. 

Fingertip inching towards one of his soft pecks, he brushed a nipple and the sensation made him sit forward, gripping his dick with a bit too much force suddenly and he winced. 

Okay, maybe the gloves were too much texture. Sliding them off and setting them on the dashboard, his warm fingertips traced circles around his nipple, the other hand going back to work on his stiffening cock.

A few minutes of light touches and heat rising to his face, the Mandalorian began to pick up the pace a bit. Stroking himself through his pants, the fabric straining his dick was getting more of an annoyance than a help by now. A glance around once more and he dipped his hand underneath the waistband, and into his briefs. 

A small bead of precum formed at his head, smearing it with his thumb as he stroked down. A little hitch in his breath followed, his warm hand gently gripping at the base. One, Two seconds. Three. The Mandalorian exhaled and stroked up, breathing with each move of his hand. 

Heart quickening, he groped his chest as he jerked himself off, pace much faster than before. Biting his lip, the Mandalorian twisted his wrist a bit to the left and felt his nails scratch against the skin, his knee jerking up and hitting the dashboard in surprise. 

“Fuck-” He gasped out. 

A loud buzzing sound filled the cabin and a quick glance down showed that he had hit the switch to open the back hatch in the ship. The switch in the cabin has been broken for years, the only way to close it is by a manual lever in the back.

“God dammit, the storm will blow sand all into the bottom of my ship-” The man grumbled, hurrying downstairs. Climbing the ladder down into the bottom of the ship wasn't very comfortable with a hard on, but the Mandalorian jogged over to the back anyways.

Wind whipping all around him, he pushed the manual release lever, air from the connecting joints hissing out, and the hatch slowly closed itself back up.

Sand was now scattered across the floor of the ship, looking like a real pain in the ass to clean up. 

Walking over to the ladder back up, he just leaned against the wall and shoved his hand back down into his pants. Head hitting the wall behind him, he groaned as he stroked himself, tracing his thumb over the slit in his tip. A minute of this and he didn't last much longer, hurriedly grabbing a rag tossed on top of the table to catch the cum he didn't really want to clean up later.

Breathing heavily, the Mandalorian buckled his pants back up and slid down into the floor. Looking at all the sand still in the bottom of the ship, he sighed. 

Gathering himself, he grabbed a broom and started to sweep all the piles towards the back of the ship, hoping this storm will die down soon. Eventually, all the heat left his face and as he sat in his chair back in the cabin, knowing that he had a job to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! This is my first posted fic on ao3 and i'm really excited to get some more content out there! I found the lack of solo mando fics really concerning so clearly I had to take it upon myself to fix that! 
> 
> If you liked, shoot me a comment or give some lovely kudos! Always appreciated, Stay Groovy


End file.
